Summer
by CrystalWolf
Summary: The sequel to Please, Stay the Same. It's Harry's summer.
1. The Move

Harry Potter  
  
[Summer]  
  
All characters are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
I use British English.  
  
Sequel to "Please, Stay the Same".  
  
Enjoy.  
  
1 Chapter 1 - The Move  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vernon opened the door of the new house in Alpharetta, Georgia. It was a bigger house than the one in Privet Drive. Harry took his suitcase and carried it in. Vernon glared at Harry and said, "You, boy. Take the luggage and bags upstairs!"  
  
Harry chewed on his lip and obediently carried all the luggage and bags up. Vernon had four luggage, Petunia three, and Dudley seven. They had three bags (not luggage) in total. Harry took half an hour to get all of the luggage and bags up the winding staircase and to the second floor. Vernon clasped his hands eagerly as he watched poor Harry carry the luggage up with a lot of effort. When Harry was done, Vernon brought Harry to his new room. It was no longer under the stairs. It was a room not exactly in the house either, according to Vernon. Vernon brought Harry to the front porch. There were two doors. One led into the house, the other into another room. It was a slightly bigger room, with two windows and curtains.  
  
"You will stay in here," Vernon said.  
  
"Okay," Harry said.  
  
"We will be going out to get beds for everyone," Vernon looked sternly at Harry, and Harry knew he was one of those getting the beds, and he nodded.  
  
A few hours later, when everyone was done unpacking (Dudley had his parents unpack for him), they went to buy beds and furniture for the house. Harry had finished unpacking in ten minutes, as he had little to unpack, but it was not so for the Dursleys. They took their own sweet time to unpack. So they stepped into the furniture store. Dudley got a dark pine- coloured loft bed, while Harry got the cheapest bed in the store. But the mattress was comfortable, and that was all Harry cared about. Harry got a stool as a bedside table as well. Those were the only two things he got. Dudley got a computer desk and chair, and lots of other things. Petunia and Vernon got a nice-looking and comfortable bed and other furniture to fill up the house. Their order would arrive the next day. Then they went to another store to get Dudley's computer, and Dudley chose the most expensive one. He also persuaded his parents to get him five computer games, which they did get for him. Harry rolled his eyes at this, but waited patiently for the family.  
  
They reached home late at night, at about 9.00pm. Harry sat down in a corner of his room and thought about the Dursleys moving here. He had no idea why. Maybe it was just to get him, Harry, away from Hogwarts. Harry sighed. He was worried. Sirius had not yet replied and Harry had no hope of hearing from his godfather again. How would they come and get him? Floo Powder? Harry shifted uncomfortably, and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
"Harry." A distant, high voice called out to Harry. Hilltops, trees, and flowers surrounded Harry.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry replied, venturing forth.  
  
"Harry. We're coming for you. Wait for us!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Where are you?" Harry asked.  
  
This time there was no reply. Harry knelt down and buried his face in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. He looked up again and called out, "Hermione? Ron? Are you there?"  
  
Harry's voice rolled up and back down the vast hilltops surrounding him. The distant hooting of an owl in the broad daylight meant nothing to Harry. He tried again, "Ron! Hermione! I'm here! I'm waiting!"  
  
Still there was no reply. The black-haired boy stood up and turned around. The sun above him was now setting. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. His friends had not come after all. It was just an illusion.  
  
"When you start seeing or hearing things, you are close to death. You are starving. Dying of fatigue." A stern voice in Harry's head said. Harry remembered reading that in a book, but he was neither hungry nor tired. He sighed again, and slept on the soft grass.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, thank you so much to the four people who reviewed my story "Please, Stay the Same"!!!  
  
GoldenSilence - I hope this fan fiction will not be too rushed. I'll try not to rush it!  
  
K ravenclaw - You asked if Ron was mad at Harry. You'll see, in one of the chapters in this story. *grins*  
  
Crystal - Thank you for telling me it was "flames", not "flares". *smiles*  
  
amy potter - Just. Thank you for reviewing!!! 


	2. Well, What Do You Know?

Harry Potter  
  
[Summer]  
  
All characters are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
I use British English.  
  
Chapter 2 - Well, What Do You Know?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Boom! Boom! Harry jolted out of his corner of the room. The door was being knocked on - hard. Harry scrambled out, despite his painful back, and unlocked the door. The sun was already high in the sky. Harry opened the door and expected a big scolding from Vernon. Instead, Sirius Black, his godfather, stood there, smiling at Harry.  
  
"S- Sirius?" Harry stuttered in awe.  
  
"Hello there Harry," Sirius smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"To pick you up, of course - Where's your bed? Where have you been sleeping all night? Did the Muggles let you sleep on the ground?" Sirius demanded angrily, rushing through the questions.  
  
"The bed hasn't arrived yet. All of them haven't arrived yet. It's okay, Sirius. I just slept on the floor, I'm fine, so don't worry." Harry calmly explained.  
  
"Floor? I'm not sure about the floor, Harry. It is hard and not good for your back," Sirius thought for a while.  
  
Harry shook his head and insisted he was fine.  
  
"Well how did you find me? How did you know I was in this room?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, we always know where you are. As for the room. The same reason as the first," Sirius grinned.  
  
"You look better, Sirius. I mean. more lively. Did they clear your name?" Harry smiled at the thought.  
  
"Yes, they did clear my name, Harry. They believed Dumbledore. I am happy that they believed Dumbledore," Sirius smiled again.  
  
"Come now, shall we leave?" Sirius asked after Harry had scribbled a "goodbye" note to the Dursleys. Harry shook his head, saying it would take him half an hour to pack.  
  
"That can be fixed," Sirius took out his wand and pointed at Harry's belongings and muttered a spell, which Harry could not hear. Immediately, Harry's belongings flew into his suitcase. Harry smiled at his godfather and followed him out of the door, his note to the Dursleys forgotten. But on his way out, the note slipped out of his jeans pocket and onto the floorboard. Harry asked Sirius for the time, to which Sirius replied, "Seven in the morning."  
  
It was no wonder the Dursley family was still asleep.  
  
Harry rode on another broom Sirius had brought along, following Sirius. Harry looked back at the Dursleys' new house and shouted happily, "Bye, Dursleys! And 'hello' to Sirius!!!"  
  
Sirius looked back at his happy godson and smiled happily to himself.  
  
~*~*~ 


	3. The House

Harry Potter  
  
[Summer]  
  
All characters are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
I use British English.  
  
I'm not sure about the time difference for UK & US, so the time I use is probably totally wrong!!!  
  
Chapter 3 - The House  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry and Sirius rode on the brooms for hours. They made occasional stops at a few places to have a drink and go to the restroom. The whole trip took approximately eight hours, including the stops they made. Harry wondered how Sirius made it to the Dursleys new home in just a few hours. Sirius merely smiled when Harry asked, and Harry knew that it would always be a mystery to him.  
  
Sirius suddenly took a dive downwards, and Harry followed close behind. They stopped at a big, red, brick house. Sirius smiled and opened the door for Harry to enter.  
  
"Is this your house, Sirius?" Harry asked, gaping at the size of the house.  
  
"Yes. This used to be Dumbledore's, he has a few houses and gave me this. He is a great man, like Hagrid always says," Sirius flashed Harry a smile. Harry smiled back.  
  
The house was not empty. It was full of furniture.  
  
"The furniture came with the house," Sirius explained, as though able to read Harry's mind.  
  
"Wow," Harry said in a hushed voice as he continued to walk around the rooms. He turned around to face Sirius and asked, "Which room is mine?"  
  
"You can choose one, I don't mind which room I get," Sirius said. Harry walked upstairs and chose the second-largest room. It had a wooden four-poster bed, and was facing the backyard. His room was beside Sirius's, and it had three windows. Sirius's room was the largest - it had four windows, and was slightly larger than Harry's. When Sirius asked Harry if he was sure he didn't want the largest room, Harry said, "No."  
  
Harry's reasoning for not getting the largest room was because he decided that Sirius did not have a lot of time to "enjoy life". Harry's past life with the Dursleys was not enjoyable, but it was much better than spending your life in Azkaban as an innocent "criminal".  
  
Harry headed downstairs after unpacking, and Sirius told him to go look in the kitchen.  
  
"Someone is waiting for you," Sirius had said, smiling.  
  
Harry walked in and he saw one of his best friends -  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry yelled in joy. Hedwig hooted and flew over to Harry, pecking him on the cheek to show how much she had missed him. But the peck also said, "Now why did you leave me at Hermione's?"  
  
Harry laughed and stroked Hedwig. Hedwig raised her claw and attached to it was a note. Harry unfolded it and read aloud:  
  
Harry,  
  
How are you? I am at Hermione's place right now. I will be staying for a few weeks. I am fine, aside from being bothered with homework all the time. Remember what Snape gave us for Potions? Gosh, he just loves torturing students!  
  
Well I'll get to the point - I felt pretty sad you told me to "stay out of your business" at the airport, or whatever it's called. I know you do have your own. life, but it really upset me.  
  
Did you know Sirius's name has been cleared?  
  
I'll see you soon,  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry looked at Sirius, who said, "You can invite your friends over. After all, we do have three extra rooms."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Thanks, Sirius. I'll write to Ron and Hermione."  
  
Harry ran up to his room to get a quill and a piece of parchment, before sitting down at his desk (yes, he had one in his room!) to write the letter. He wrote to Ron and Hermione, but in different parchments.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Yes. I know about Sirius.  
  
But I am sorry about hurting your feelings. I will tell you about it soon.  
  
Sirius has gotten a house from Dumbledore, and he allowed me to invite you and Hermione over for the summer.  
  
Hope you can come.  
  
Once you receive this letter, come immediately with Hermione.  
  
My address is:  
  
502 Terrain Drive  
  
---  
  
See you there.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry then rolled the parchment up and set down again to write a second one.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Can you come over for the summer?  
  
It's at Sirius's house.  
  
I have given Ron the address. Since he's over at your place, come together.  
  
I love you,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry rolled the parchment up, wrote "Hermione" on the letter for Hermione, and before heading to the kitchen to get Hedwig; he took the letter he addressed to Ron. Hedwig fluffed her feathers when she saw the letters and hooted. Harry ignored her protests and tied the letters to her claw. She hooted again, and flew off.  
  
~*~*~ 


	4. A Good Life

Harry Potter  
  
[Summer]  
  
All characters are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
I use British English.  
  
I'm not sure about the time difference for UK & US, so the time I use is probably totally wrong!!!  
  
Chapter 4 - A Good Life  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hedwig clawed at the closed windows of Sirius's house. Sirius and Harry, who were both having dinner, heard the scratching noises and hurried to the window. Sirius opened it and Hedwig flew in and perched herself on a bird perch in the kitchen. Harry stroked Hedwig before returning to dinner.  
  
"I think she likes the perch," Harry looked at Sirius, who was eating some Jell-O.  
  
"Yush," came Sirius's reply. Harry looked at his godfather's full mouth and snorted.  
  
Sirius gave Harry a look and Harry bit his lip, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Then they should be coming soon, since Hedwig's back," Harry jumped up eagerly, his dinner finished.  
  
"Yes, I expect they will. Perhaps tomorrow, so you better go and get some rest," Sirius said and gulped his food down.  
  
Harry smiled and went up into his room. He fell asleep dreaming about Hermione and Ron. and Sirius, his kind godfather.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, and looked at his clock. It was only 9.00am. He yawned lazily and sat up in bed. As he reached to take his glasses, he realised someone else was in the room.  
  
"Herm-?" Harry had not finished saying her name when she kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back.  
  
When they finally stopped kissing, Harry asked, "Where's Ron?"  
  
"Downstairs," Hermione replied.  
  
Harry jumped up and went downstairs, beckoning Hermione to follow him.  
  
Ron was so glad to see Harry that he hugged him. Harry laughed, and so did Ron.  
  
Sirius, who was nearby, smiled at the sight of the happy children.  
  
And so, this is just the beginning of the summer that is ahead of these teenagers.  
  
And for the Dursleys. Who knows? Did they find the letter? Again, who knows?  
  
~*~*~  
  
PS: So this is pretty short. Very short, I should say. This is the end of this fanfic, meaning there will be no more chapters. There may be sequel, though, so check back once in a while. 


End file.
